Las coincidencias se agradecen
by Tirakatanas
Summary: Neji Hyûga vs Gato. Gato vs Neji Hyûga. Sabida es la aversión del Hyûga hacia los bichos peludos, más aún si son tan semejante en carácter como los gatos. No obstante, ahora parecen gustarle un poco más. ¿Qué puede haber propiciado tal cambio en su mentalidad salvo una chica?


El cielo de aquel frío diciembre se tornaba lluvioso a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Los habitantes de aquella gran ciudad buscaban refugio en bares, restaurantes, paradas de metro o se aventuraban a correr hacia sus casas. A pesar de la oscuridad que las nubes brindaban, las calles se encontraban bien iluminadas por farolas, carteles de neón o luces de casas particulares.

Paseaba lentamente por los callejones del barrio de regreso a mi casa, y a pesar de que el clima amenazaba con tronar y aumentar la intensidad de la lluvia, no me importaba. Yo era ese tipo de personas a la que le encantaba el frío, el mal tiempo, la nieve, la lluvia, la humedad… todo aquello que normalmente suele disgustar al resto. Me sentía identificado de cierta forma con el invierno y todo lo que conllevaba, por lo que no me disgustaba con la idea de calarme hasta los huesos.

Faltaban un par de calles para llegar a la que –desde hacía poco- era mi casa cuando reparé en una figura hecha un ovillo bajo la cornisa de uno de sus balcones. Extrañado, aminoré el paso hasta detenerme a unos metros de 'eso'. Si algo me caracterizaba aparte de mi afinidad por lo frío era mi desconfianza hacia lo desconocido. Vivía en un barrio tranquilo, adinerado, donde las luces de las casas se apagaban incluso antes de salir la luna… me parecía extraño encontrar a un vagabundo refugiado de la lluvia bajo MI balcón.

Expulsé aire por la nariz, molesto ante la idea de tener que echarle de mi parcela. No se me daba bien entablar conversaciones con desconocidos –a veces ni con conocidos-, y no me apetecía buscar pelea con un sintecho. Caminé hacia la figura con cautela hasta posicionarme lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vislumbrar que se trataba de una joven.

La tenue luz de la farola iluminó su rostro cuando ésta lo alzó para mirarme con unos profundos ojos castaños entre mechones de pelo mojados. Me sorprendí. ¿Tan jóvenes comenzaban las chicas a mendigar? ¿Tantos problemas económicos sacudían la ciudad? Fuera como fuera, quedé en silencio, mirándola fijamente. La muchacha yacía sentada en el suelo, inmóvil, abrazada a sus propias piernas para mantener el calor de su cuerpo constante. Se encontraba totalmente empapada por la lluvia, aunque ahora se resguardaba del torrente bajo la cornisa de la casa.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –inquirí. Mi voz no denotaba interés ni preocupación ninguna a pesar de haber formulado tal pregunta.

– Bueno, yo… -la joven se removió en su sitio, incómoda. Pareció dudar, aunque acabó por ponerse en pie para mostrarme algo que tenía entre sus brazos. En el silencio de la noche resonó un ligero maullido apenas audible.- Intento mantenerlo con vida.

Alcé las cejas y dirigí mi mirada hacia la bola de pelo con patas y ojos que me enseñó; parecía cómodo entre sus brazos, pues no se inmutó y prosiguió con su sueño. Era un gato, un pequeño y diminuto felino no más grande que una pelota.

– ¿Un gato? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él? –mi tono de voz se mantuvo frío mientras echaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, sacando las llaves del bolsillo. Mi punto fuerte no eran las personas ni los animales, eso estaba claro.

– Ya te lo he dicho, intento salvarle la vida. –insistió la chica.- Lo he encontrado pocas calles al oeste cuando ha comenzado a llover y… he buscado refugio aquí abajo. Quiero encontrarle un dueño.

No mostré el más mínimo interés ni formulé palabra mientras abría la puerta y entraba al interior del recibidor.

– Buena suerte entonces. –y dicho esto procedí a cerrar la puerta.

La morena interpuso su pie para evitar que le diera con la puerta en las narices con una agilidad sobrecogedora.

– ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! –exclamó indignada.

– ¿Ah, no? –era una pregunta retórica. ¡Claro que podía!

– No, no puedes.

– Dame una razón para que no te deje en la calle. A ti y a tu bola de pelo.

– Pues… -quedó pensativa, y tras unos segundos no vaciló en mostrarme el gato. Casi me lo estrelló en la cara, poniéndolo tan cerca de mí que tuve que retroceder. El felino se removió, recién despierto, y clavó sus ojos grises en mí; eran tan grandes, tan vivaces, tan profundos… Pero no me dejé amedrentar y seguí con mi convicción de dejarlos en la calle. ¿Para qué quería yo un gato? Miré por encima de la bola de pelo y me topé con la mirada esperanzada de la chica, tan fija en mí que incluso me asustó.

Grandes, vivaces, profundos…

La misma descripción que se me vino a la mente cuando miré a aquel gato se repitió cuando observé fijamente los ojos de la muchacha. Eran de un intenso color chocolate, cálidos, llenos de seguridad y dispuestos a todo. Un par de mechones mojados se encontraban pegados a su frente, pero bajo ellos podía vislumbrar un ceño fruncido que indicaban que no se iba a marchar hasta que cediera. A eso le deberíamos sumar que se encontraba casi tan cerca de mí como el gato, lo cual hizo que tuviera la incesante necesidad de acabar con tan incómoda situación.

– Ya está, se acabó, para.

– ¿Que pare?

– Deja de hacer eso.

– ¿Qué deje de hacer qué?

– Deja de mirarme así.

– ¿Mirarte cómo? ¿Así? –la chica se acercó aún más a mí, abriendo más sus ojos y estableciendo tal contacto visual que quemaba de lo intenso que me parecía. No tardé en desviar la mirada. La forma que tenía de observarme era semejante a la de las niñas pequeñas cuando quieren un caramelo y ponen gestos cucos hasta conseguirlo.

– ¡Sí, así, deja de hacerlo! –le ordené, frunciendo el ceño y apartándome de la puerta. Rendido ante la insistencia que mostraba, la dejé pasar con un gesto.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –exclamó, depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla a la par que pasaba al interior del recibidor, victoriosa, flamante, tan feliz que pareciera que le había tocado la lotería.

Debí de ponerme rojo como un tomate, porque ella dejó escapar una risa tintineante que jamás olvidaré. Yo no era un hombre que establecía contacto físico con nadie… o con casi nadie. Lo máximo que permitía era un estrechamiento de manos, o en el mejor de los casos un abrazo por parte de mis primas, por lo que tal acercamiento repentino me pilló con las guardias bajas.

– Oh, por cierto, soy TenTen. ¡Encantada! –se presentó, esbozando una gran sonrisa que iluminó la sala… o eso me pareció a mí en aquel momento.

– Yo… Soy Neji. –murmuré, avergonzado sin saber exactamente el por qué.

Me descalcé y caminé hacia el interior de la casa, internándome por uno de los pasillos para buscar un par de toallas que ofrecerles a mis mojados invitados. Al salir al recibidor de nuevo, allí me esperaba ella, abrazada al gato.

– Pasa. –le indiqué con un ademán de manos que fuera hacia el salón, donde la chimenea se encontraba ligeramente encendida y el calor de la habitación me abofeteó los sentidos. Debí dejarme el fuego encendido cuando salí de casa para pasear un rato.

No obstante, ella pareció encantada con la temperatura de la sala. Tomó la toalla que le ofrecí y secó su rostro para luego enfundar al gato en ella. Se concentró en retirar hasta la más mínima gota de agua del pelaje del felino, y no cesó hasta dejarle completamente seco. Luego lo dejó en el suelo, donde se estiró y acudió alegremente a acurrucarse en la alfombra, cerca de la chimenea. Yo me limité a observarle, curioso. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un bicho con pelo durante tanto tiempo… más allá de Naruto. Solía alejarme de ellos.

– ¿Entonces te vas a quedar con Kuro? –me preguntó intrigada, sentada en el sofá mientras descansaba su rostro sobre sus manos y mantenía sus codos sobre sus piernas. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que se había acomodado.

– ¿Kuro? –pregunté a su vez, saliendo de mi embelesamiento.

– Sí, el gato. Me he tomado la libertad de bautizarle mientras esperaba a encontrar a alguien y… bueno, tú has sido la primera persona que ha pasado por esta calle.

– Teniendo en cuenta que ésta es mi casa, me parece racional que te hayas cruzado conmigo.

– Eso no importa. El caso es que he encontrado a Kuro abandonado, tú te has cruzado en nuestro camino y nos acabas de acoger en tu casa. ¡Eso te convierte en su dueño oficial! –exclamó entusiasmada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza? ¡Les había acogido porque no me quedaba otra opción! Sin embargo ella se lo había tomado como si estuviera dispuesto a adoptar y cuidar de esa… 'cosa'.

– Eh, eh, eh. ¿De qué hablas? No pienso quedarme con esa bola de pelo. Detesto a los animales. –el animal se acercó a nosotros, rozándose con las piernas de Tenten.

– Oh, ¡venga! Seguro que le gustas. Seguro que te gusta. –me aseguró, tomando a Kuro y depositándolo sobre su regazo.

Yo seguía estático, de pie frente a la muchacha, mirando cómo le acariciaba con una suavidad infinita. Se estiró un poco y me tomó de la mano para jalar de mí y hacer que me sentase en el sofá, a su lado. Accedí de mala gana. El gato me olisqueó, tan desconfiado de mi presencia como yo de la suya. Tenten empujó con suavidad su peludo trasero y el pequeño acabó por acercarse a mí, encogido, alerta.

– Vamos, tranquilo, Neji es bueno, no te hará daño. –le dijo con delicadeza al gato. 'Esto es estúpido', pensé. ¡Como si los animales pudieran entender a los humanos!

Tras unos instantes eternos el peludo amigo acabó por relajarse y accedió a acercarse a mí, posándose sobre mi regazo. No acabé de comprenderlo, pero parecía que la morena le transmitía mucha confianza…

– No te quedes ahí parado. Acaríciale. –me ordenó con autoridad, como si no tuviera elección más allá de quedarme con el dichoso gato. Resoplé, receloso, pero de la misma forma que le había ocurrido a Kuro, acabé por hacerle caso.

Desplacé mi mano suavemente por la espina dorsal del animal, suave, peludo, huesudo. Por unos momentos me dio repelús, aunque no tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a su tacto. Era extraña la manera en la que una desconocida había logrado que tocase a un bicho, pero me hacía sentir seguro de alguna forma.

No sé cuánto pasé acariciando al gato, el tiempo pareció volar mientras Tenten sacaba temas infinitos de conversación, siempre animada mientras nos observaba y se deleitaba de tal escena. Aquello le divertía sobremanera; se le notaba por la manera en la que soltaba risitas. Me contó cómo había encontrado al bicho abandonado en una caja de cartón mojada, que no podía llevarlo a su casa porque vivía sola y su casero no le permitía tener animales, también comentó cuánto adoraba la naturaleza, el calor, el sol, cantar, divertirse… toda una antítesis de mí, tanto en sus gustos como en su actitud confiada y dicharachera.

De cualquier forma, acabó haciéndome un lío. Entre conversación y conversación utilizó alguna estratagema para hacerme aceptar a Kuro como mascota. Cuando quise darme cuenta era tarde: él ya se había encariñado conmigo y ella ya me había prometido que vendría a verlo regularmente.

Fue entonces cuando la idea de tener un amiguito peludo se me hizo menos pesada. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta podía acabar cogiéndole cariño…


End file.
